marvel_custom_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Violinist
"Her music speaks to you in ways Telepaths, empaths, and even physics can't..." -Charles Xavier Violet Smith, also known as Violinist, is a female mutant girl who grew up in the X-mansion after it reopened when Trasks sentinels died off. She was born by her mother and then left at its gate with no ring of the bell. Growing up in the X-mansion was diffucult for Violet since she wasn't actually classified as a mutant until her powers first broke out. She was shamed and called many names for her 'human' status. Her life wasn't easy for those around her also. Her friends were shamed for talking to her and Violet belived she didn't belong at the school at all. To take her mind off it, Violet developed and grew into writing music, and thats when charles(at the age of 13) got her an Violin. For two months, she's been praticing herself until soething happened one day. While in her dorm room playing a song she wrote, the strings began to raidiate with some type of light blue energy. It felt good to her but she needed to stop. Stopping she did, the blue energy along the strings disappeared. She didn't know what was going on but wanted to do it again, so she played, this time faster as the blue energy glowed brighter. She then sighed as the blue energy rose up, moving with the rythem of the sound she was making. Ending the song she played with an wrong note by accident, the blue energy that rose up exploded into the music stand as the sheets flew around the room, smoking but not on fire. Violet's first instict was to run and tell Charles xaiver and she did. After a few tests and Physco analysis, Charles told her that her Mutation was something he never seen before; telling her that it was like Psionic, Physic, and telekinetic energy altogether. This made VIolet not only happy, but in love with herself even more. She was happy that she was a mutant and that her powers developed. After finding out about her gifts, She told charles she wanted to be apart of the X-training program and he agreed, though, she would need to practice. She agreed and kept herself busy with school and with her music. For two months, she grew more in-depth with her powers of music, she calling it Mistro Magic. She was also put into the X-men training group with others her age, using an Electric violin. She's more of a defensive subject but is powerful enough to do some offensive gifts. Powers * '''Mistro Magic - '''Violet is capable of using music to perform magical feats such as Spell Casting. ** Violet can manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. ** Violet becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with music, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. ** Violet can release and surround themselves in/with music for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. ** Violet can release/use music to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Violet can heal themselves or others by playing different music/songs. Depending on how the music/song is played it can heal in many different ways, including accelerating healing or regeneration, instant recovery, causing sleep that can speed healing, etc. ** Violet is able to infuse music with physical attacks, using musical sound waves to influence and disorient opponents and strengthen attacks. * '''Musical Empathy - '''Violet can gain different abilities by listening to or playing different kinds of music. Alternatively, she can utilize magical or high-tech instruments to achieve special effects. * '''Sound Absorbtion - '''Violet can absorb sound waves, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * '''Sound Infusion - '''Violet can infuse objects (usually her violin), beings or powers with sound, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, using sound for various effects.